Let's Dance
by mocha-queen
Summary: Rory and Jess meet at a club for a one-night stand. Imagine the possibilities. Set in the future. *Complete*


Title: Let's Dance

Author: mocha-queen

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to those whose names appear on screen. Song is "Let's Dance" by Edwin and the Pressure.

Spoilers: General GG. Future Fic

Author Notes: Something else from my crazy mind. The beginning might be a little slow but please bear with it, it does get better.

Summary: Rory and Jess meet at a club for a one-night stand. Set in the future.  

********

_Does it feel like it should_

_Does it feel like it could_

_With the top down_

_Head out your window_

_Don't let it be misunderstood_

Rory looked at her books once more and gave up on trying to figure out the blurry words that lay in front of her. She glanced up from her desk and scanned the room for something to do to rest her eyes. Her gaze fell upon a neon pink sheet of paper, the black text advertising a new club. Not one for going to clubs, Rory shoved the paper aside and tried to find something else to hold her interest. She wandered aimlessly around the room, trying to fill the void of time. She moved onto channel surfing, radio scanning, and internet searching, but nothing held her interest for long. Dragging herself back to her desk, Rory's eyes fell once more onto the neon paper. She stared at it for a good five minutes before changing into jeans and a button up shirt to go out to the club. 

She hailed a taxi down the street and showed the driver the address. The man nodded and got her on her way. She looked out the window, watching the blur of city lights flash by her. Rory had managed to crumple the paper into a tight ball and amused herself by trying to flatten it out without destroying the text. Once that task was completed, she studied the script and wondered why she was even going to the club in the first place, but she shrugged it off and waited impatiently for the cab to arrive at her destination.

She got past the bouncers with no hassle and walked into the dimly lit room. The wave of humid heat washed by her as she stepped past the threshold. Rory closed her eyes and felt the beat of the music take over her body. The pumping rhythm intoxicated her and she started to bob her head to the beat as she made her way over to the bar. Rory sat on a stool and watched the crowds dance to the music. She surveyed the scene with the utmost interest, absorbing all the details and wondering why people found it necessary to come here and lose themselves in the moment, in a feeling.

After an hour of mindless entertainment - that she could have gotten at home from the TV with out paying a cover charge - Rory gave the club one last inspection. Her eyes darted around the room, careful not to miss anything for future reference. She'd nearly given up her search when her eyes found a familiar pair of brown eyes staring right back at her. She gazed intently into his eyes as the lights around him turned his dark brown hair an array of colours. She gave him a small smile before hopping off the stool and going out onto the dance floor to say 'hi.'

******** 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Jess threw his coat onto the floor a few feet away after battling with the door to let him past. He grumbled about how his life was complete shit and flopped down onto the couch in hopes that TV would bring mindless enjoyment to his life. He settled on sports highlights, even though he wasn't much of a sports fan, he found it useful to be informed so he would have something to talk about with the guys at work. Half paying attention, Jess lazily flipped the controller up and down, but he threw it too far and it hit the ground. The flap broke off and the batteries scattered across the floor. He cursed and got up to manually turn off the TV, not wanting to find the batteries, and the monotone voice of the commentators had started to become one big run-on meaningless sentence anyway.  

He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge in hopes there would be something he could consume without getting food poisoning. Realizing there was nothing he would remotely consider eating and making a mental note to hit the grocery store later, he slammed the door and watched a neon pink piece of paper glide to the floor after having fallen from the magnet. He rolled his eyes at the message sprawled across the paper. "Get out," he read and laughed inwardly. His roommate was making a last ditch effort to get Jess out of the apartment. Stuffing the paper in his pocket, Jess headed out the door, battling with it again to lock it. 

Jess got into his car and sped off into the night. He had no real destination in mind - he planned on driving wherever the roads would take him. But after an hour of mindless travel, he pulled the pink paper out and followed the directions to the club. He pulled up to the curb a few blocks away and walked the remaining distance to the building. He made it past the bouncers and into the club and let the music wash over him.  

He surveyed the crowd for something. For someone he knew, or someone he hoped to know. He found one familiar face in the anonymous sea, and she was the last person he would have expected to find there. He looked into the eyes of Rory Gilmore for the first time in years, and tried in vain to unsuccessfully stop the smile from forming on his lips. She smiled at him, jumped off her perch, and made her way onto the dance floor to meet him.  

_Who will be your man_

_Who will be there then_

_'Cause we all know shit happens _

_Let's dance_

They met in the middle, their eyes still glued together, while everything around them fell away. The heat of the room became even more unbearable as their bodies stood inches apart, but neither dared to make a move to cool down. He felt the beat of the music course through his veins, and in the midst of everyone around him, he began to move to the music. His hands slowly moved to her waist and he pulled her into the dance with him. 

She watched him dance, he was smooth, coordinated, and lost in the music, but it didn't stop him from pulling her into it with him. As his hands reached for her, she suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness run through her, but when he made contact with her body, she felt all her insecurities drift away. Her body begun to move against her own will and he helped her out by bringing her in close and grinding up against her. She froze, stunned by his movements before falling into the dance with him.

Both wanted to know what the other was doing there, but the information was irrelevant as they swayed to the music. Nothing else mattered, just them and the beat, their bodies brushing up against one another, his hands on her and hers on him. She felt a new wave of desire in her body with every movement, while he felt a completely new emotion run through him with her flush up against him. He felt more than a meaningless night out - he felt the history, the passion, and the stress she was under from everyday life. He felt her suffer and he wanted to take it away from her. 

After a few songs had past, and a slower beat jammed through the speakers, he took her wrist in his hand and led her outside. She wanted to protest, she wanted to go back in there and relish the feeling of him, but she didn't. She followed him out to his car, not asking any questions. He let a grin escape from his lips when he stopped in front of his vehicle. She gave him a quizzical look, wanting to know what he was doing, but he wouldn't give her that pleasure. Instead, he kissed her. His hands trailed down her sides to rest on her hips while her hands moved up his back and played with his hair. He pulled her closer to him, and bent back to rest on the car, while his hands roamed her body. He slowly pulled away from her and smiling, got into his car while motioning for her to do the same.  

_You can drive through the night_

_'Till the road's out of sight_

_Put the top down_

_Hang out the window_

_Under the shining northern lights_

He drove along the twisting roads of the city, looking over at her once in a while to silently ask if she had a particular destination in mind. She would always give him a small smile, shrug, and go back to looking out the window. Rory Gilmore had grown up and he could see it, both in her posture and in her attitude. She lacked the small town charm that she had years ago, and her innocence had been replaced with wisdom beyond her years. Her eyes were laced with a light layer of makeup, and her hair was shorter than it ever had been before, but she was still the epitome of beauty. Jess, on the other hand, had aged. His eyes held more sorrow than they did before, and his body seemed weighed down with the things he had seen and done in his short life. His life had not mirrored Rory's in the least, and even though she was curious of his life style, she would never ask him about it. Not that they shared many words to begin with.

The silence of the ride held a comfort that neither could explain. Even after years of no communication between them, they still didn't feel the need to talk. Mostly because they didn't feel the need to know. She would give him the predicable answer, while he'd lead her on saying nothing at all. The only thing shared were stolen glances in the car. While completely comfortable, they were still nervous. Nervous of what the other would do, of how they would react, and over what would happen next.

His nerves on end, he braced the steering wheel with a surprisingly strong grasp, and though his bodily movements were jerky, the ride was still smooth. She felt her hands begin to shake in their spot on her lap from both anticipation and anxiety. They didn't know where the night was headed, but they both knew where they wanted it to go. And the other knew it too, though no vocal confirmation was ever spoken. Just eye contact that relayed more than they cared to let on. Her hands moved to grip the sides of the seat, trying to stifle the shaking in her fingers. He watched out of the corner of his eye as her hand moved closer to his and he got the nerve to take his hand off the steering wheel and place it over hers, hoping to calm her unspoken fears. He stared straight ahead at the road while she gazed intently at their hands. Bolts of electricity ran through their bodies, making them feel more alive than ever before. 

Jess slowed the car down still it came to a complete stop in front of an old apartment building. He wasn't sure how he ended up there or why, but in all fairness, she never gave him any indication of where she wanted to go. He slid out of the drivers seat while she did the same on the opposite side. They met up at the front of the car. He took a deep breath, taking in her beauty, the yellow lights from above cast her in an eerie glow, but he never saw her look more beautiful. He put his hand out, waiting for her to make the next move. She froze and looked at his hand with soft eyes, debating what the most strategic move would be. He watched as a smile played on her lips and her hand fell into his. He took it in a tight grasp and led her through the doors and to the elevator to get to his stark apartment.  

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

They stood outside the elevator doors, anxiously waiting for them to open. They watched the numbers above get smaller till at last they were at one and the doors slid open with a ding. She stood nervously, not sure if she was ready to cross over to the other side of the barrier. He released her hand and stepped into the carrier. She stood a while longer, in a trance, trying to decide what to do next. The clanging of the door brought her back and she put her fingers in the gap to stop them from completely closing her off from him. She gave him a weak smile and stepped into the small, dimly lit area and let the doors close behind her, sealing her fate. 

He stepped in front of her and pushed her to the back of the elevator, so her back was up against the cold metal. She jumped at the sudden coolness against her skin, but as his lips met hers, she leaned into the wall, thankful for the cold. Her hands reached up to run her fingers across his back while she let his tongue duel with hers. She melted into him when his hands ran under her shirt, rubbing the smooth skin of her stomach. She pulled him closer, wanting more, and he obliged by thrusting his pelvis against hers, creating unbearable friction. 

They felt the elevator come to a halt, and they barely heard the clanking of the door, signalling that ride was over. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her with him off the elevator, his lips still attached to hers. They clumsily made it to the entrance of his apartment, banging into walls and doors on their short walk. He pressed her up against the door as he fiddled in his pocket for the keys to let them into the privacy of his apartment. Never breaking the kiss, he put the keys in the lock and struggled once again with the door, the frustration was transferred to her by his powerful kisses, his mouth devouring hers like there was no tomorrow. He finally heard the latch snap back and the door swung open. He turned her around and backed into the apartment, blindly leading her closer to his room. 

_Who will be your man_

_Who will be there then_

_'Cause we all know shit happens_

_Let's dance_

The moon illuminated the room, leaving idle shadows on the walls and carpet of the barren apartment. Together, they shattered the stillness as he continued to pull her to his bedroom. She eagerly followed, never cutting the contact between them. He opened the door and turned to push her to the bed, finally breaking the kiss. Breathing heavily, he leaned over and studied her. Gazing into her eyes, he looked for any sign of regret or uncertainty. She stared into him as well, but saw nothing but desire and anticipation. She nodded, signifying for him to keep going and he let out a slight smile and pushed her further onto the bed before crawling onto her. 

She hungrily pulled on his lip, wanting more. His hands travelled to the hem of her shirt, and he moved to kneel above her to give him adequate space to undo the buttons of her top. He slowly undid them, one by one, drawing out his actions, letting his hands linger. She felt sparks shoot through her body every time his touch lasted for a little too long. When he finally threw off the shirt, he worked on her bra, letting her breasts loose from their confinement. He removed his mouth from hers and pulled off his shirt as her bra hit the ground, then ducked down to take a nipple into his mouth. He gently sucked on one and rubbed the other with his hand, sending new waves of pleasure through her body. Bringing his mouth back to hers, he reached for her pants as she did the same. Somehow, they managed to divest each other from their clothing. 

Both naked, he laid on top of her with most of his weight resting on his arms. Neither moving, just looking at the other waiting for one to make the next move. At the same time, she smiled and he moved in for another kiss. Running his hands over her body, his fingers found her hot center. He slowly slipped a digit into her and was delighted to see the pleasure evident on her face. Slowly, he slid two more fingers in and pumped her slowly. He watched as she neared her climax, he could feel it building and before she got a chance to release, he pulled out. She whimpered, but the look in his eyes told her that what would happen next was going to be even better. 

He fished around the bedside table drawer for a condom, and coming up victorious, he slid it onto his length before positioning himself over her once more. He looked her in the eye again for confirmation, and getting the answer he wanted, he slowly pushed into her. After giving her time to adjust, he thrust into her. Slowly at first, but his pace quickened when his need for her became too much. She met him thrust for thrust and quickly brought herself to climax, with him following soon after. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before rolling off her and discarding the condom. She curled her body up against his, and rested her head on his sculpted chest. He pulled her into his arms and they slowly succumbed to sleep. 

_Sometimes it makes me wonder_

_We fall like stars we're under_

_It ain't such a wonderful life_

_When every color is black and white_

_Everybody is movin' on up_

_Mr. Mayfield never gave up_

_Everyone that Jesus saves_

_There's always some that lose their way_

She woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room. Mildly freaking out, she quickly pulled the sheets up to cover her naked body. She surveyed the room and noticed it was piled floor to ceiling with books, and that's when it came back to her. Going to the club, seeing Jess, coming back to his apartment, and the sex. She smiled inwardly, not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, though she knew it certainly _felt_ good. 

Jess slowly slid through the half open door of his room to find her awake. He gave her a smile and sat down on the edge of the bed. She crawled over to him and sat beside him. She opened her mouth to talk, but he quickly stopped her and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back, he shook his head and put a finger to her lips to make sure she didn't speak. He didn't want to talk. He knew this was going to be a one-night stand and he didn't want to complicate it anymore than it was. She was going to get dressed, he was going to drive her home, and chances were they were never going to see each other again, and he had accepted that. Talking was just going to make the situation harder.

She nodded and got dressed, relieved she didn't have to think this through. She went out, got her night of passion, let off some steam, and now it was time to go back to life as she knew it. She gave him a nod when she was ready to go, and taking her hand, he led her back to the car. No talking, no kissing, and other than the hands, no touching. She wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to him, then secretly copied down his as well. He took it from her, not meaning to brush against her fingers in the process, but he did and his touch lingered a few moments more than he would have liked. Getting his head back in the game, he quickly took off and drove back to her place. No longer was the silence comforting, now the silence was an ominous countdown to when their lives would yet again split away until the next chance meeting.

He pulled up to the curb in front of her apartment and stared at the wheel while she stared at the glove compartment, neither wanting to leave. She put her hand on his, the contact sent jolts of energy through his body, and he cupped her face pulling her into one last, hard kiss. Breathing hard, she got out of the car and ran into her building, closing him off again. She bolted through the doors and ran up the stairs to her floor and collapsed against the door, sliding down the wooden barrier. She pulled his address from her pocket and played with it, wondering why she'd copied it down. After much analyzing and regaining her composure, she put the address back in her pocket and walked into her apartment, ready to move on with her life. 

He watched her run from his life once more and moved to drive away, but the paper by the gearshift caught his attention. He picked up the small paper with her address on it and eyed it carefully. He thought about throwing it out, but instead pocketed it. If not for future reference, then just to have something of hers with him. Then, tires squealing, he raced off far away into the horizon. 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Together, they tried to push that night to the back of their minds, ready to move on to the next day, move on with their lives. But the memory was never far from their thoughts. The addresses the lingering possession, the last means of contact, the only way to remind themselves that the other was still out there - wanting, waiting and hoping. But for now, it was all just a dance. 

_Does it feel like it should_

_Does it feel like it could_

_With the top down_

_Head out your window_

_Don't let me be misunderstood_

_Who will be your man_

_Who will be there then_

_'Cause we all know shit happens _

_Lets dance. _

_Who will be your man_

_Who will be there then_

_'Cause we all know shit happens_

_We all know shit happens_

_Let's dance. _


End file.
